Many computer users and other entities have systems that utilize some form of security. One form of security is to limit access to the system to certain entities by using computer-based authentication. Such computer-based authentication may involve the entity that is seeking authentication transmitting a time-based authentication code and identifying information to a verifier who authenticates the identity of the entity. The verifier typically possesses information that allows it to determine whether or not to authenticate a user. If the verifier receives the correct authentication code and information from the entity, the authentication of the entity is successful. If the received authentication code and information is incorrect, the authentication fails.